This invention relates to a reversible adaptor for a deadbolt and particularly relates to an adaptor which facilitates the assembly of components of a deadbolt assembly with different size holes of a door.
In the past, doors have been prepared with a standard size hole in preparation for receipt of components of a deadbolt assembly. Typically, the hole had been formed with a diameter of one and one-half inches. Many doors with a hole of this size remain in use at site locations.
In recent years, the standard size of the hole has been increased to a diameter of two and one-eighth inches and the components which are assembled with the larger size hole are accordingly larger.
In the event that one has a door, in place, with the smaller size hole and they wish to install a new deadbolt with related components, they may encounter difficulty locating product which includes components for use with the smaller size hole. Thus, the opportunity to replace their deadbolt assembly may not be available.
Also, there may be situations where a new door has been prepared with the smaller size hole. Again, the hardware for the smaller size hole may not be available or, at best, difficult to locate.
In either situation, there is a need for a facility for allowing the assembly of components of a deadbolt assembly regardless of whether the door hole diameter is one and one-half inches or two and one-eighth inches.